Behind the Door
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Leo and Mikey go into Leo's room to sleep. Or is that all? Will they do something else? Read to find out! Sequel to "Horror Movie Night". WARNINGS: T-CEST
1. Chapter 1

_**Behind the Door**_

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Rose Black Dragon, who wanted to know what happened behind the door.**

**Notes: This is a sequal to "Horror Movie Night".**

**Characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT.**

**Warnings: T-cest**

**Quick Summary: Mikey and Leo went into Leo's room to sleep. Or is that it? Will they do more? Read to find out.**

**Hope you all like it! If you don't like t-cest, or antrhing about sex, then DO NOT READ! You have been warned. (DUN DUN DUUNN)**

"You sure you wanna do this? You don't have to." Leo said.

"I want to. Come on!" Mikey said, pulling Leo into the room and locking the door.

_Inside the room..._

"Wow Mike. You must really wanna do this." Leo said.

"Yea, sure. I mean, this is gonna be fun!" Mike said, smiling at Leo.

_'Wonder what-oh! Okay! Now I know!' _Leo thought, before realizing what his boyfriend wanted to do.

"Are you sure you wanna have sex?" Leo asked.

"If you want to. We don't have to if you don't want to dude!" Mikey said.

"I'll do it. I've wanted to for a couple of days now." Leo said, getting embarressed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? I've wanted to for a few days." Mikey said, grinning.

"Wow. I thought you'd freak out." Leo said, still looking at Mikey.

"Nope. Now quit stalling." Mikey said.

"_Wow. I guess I should give him what he wants._" Leo said. Cue smirk and myserious look.

"What's up with you dude?" Mikey said, noticing the smirk and the mysterious look.

"You wanna do this, then let's do it." Leo said. He grabbed Mikey's arm, and pushed Mikey on the bed.

"A little impacient, are we?" Mikey said, laying flat on the bed.

"So what if I am Mike?" Leo said, hands crossed across his chest.

"Well, if you are, then come on. Do your thing." Mikey said. '_Come on Leo. You wanna do this, yet your not even doing anything._' Mikey thought.

As if reading Mikey's mind, Leo said "Okay then." He got on the bed, on top of Mikey.

"You sure you wanna do this goofball? Are you sure you're ready?" Leo said, being as concerned as ever, for he didn't wanna hurt Mikey.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mikey said.

Then, when Mikey least expected it, Leo kissed him passionally, but not deeply. Mikey deepened the kiss, then broke it after a moment.

"Are we doing this right?" Mikey asked.

"Well, when Donnie was out with Raph, I researched how humans did this, and it said they followed their instincts." Leo said.

"Okay, so we just follow our instincts? Got it." Mikey said.

Then they went back to kissing. After a minute, Mikey opened his mouth to give Leo access to explore. Leo took the advantage. He mentally smirked, slipped his tounge into Mikey's mouth, and explored. He retreated after a minute, then opened his mouth for Mikey to explore his mouth. Mikey took this advantage and repeated what Leo did. Mikey retreated after a minute. They kissed some more. Then Leo went down to Mikey's neck. He started licking it. Mikey didn't make a sound. Then he started sucking. Still no reaction. Then he started biting. Mikey moaned for pleasure. Leo mentally smirked. Mikey sensed that but didn't say a word, for he didn't want Leo to know. Leo did this for a few minutes more, Mikey still moaning. Then Leo went back to Mikey's mouth, and they kissed some more, Mikey deepening it when Leo loosened up a little. Meaning when Leo tried to pull back, Mikey wouldn't let him. Then when Leo tried to seperate again, Mikey let him. They were huffing and puffing.

"Wouldn't let me go, huh?" Leo said, smirking.

"No way, dude." Mikey said, smirking back.

"Good. Cause we will need to remember that for when we have people who want to seperate us." Leo said. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"No need for Shakespear." Mikey said, looking up at Leo, who was still on top of Mikey.

"That wasn't Shakespear, but, okay. Then what do you want?" Leo said. He noticed a little tiredness in Mikey's expression.

"Lets go to sleep. You must be tired." Leo said, getting serious, putting on his concerned expression.

"Okay. But tomorrow night, same thing?" Mikey asked, a little hope in his voice.

"If you want." Leo said. Mikey nodded. "Then yes."

"Thanks big bro." Mikey said.

"No problem little brother." Leo said. He got off Mikey said and laid on his side, facing the door. Mikey got in that position also. He was a little far from Leo. Leo put his arms around Mikey's waist and pulled Mikey so Mikey's shell was pushing on Leos chest. Mikey switched onto his other side and cuddled into Leo's chest.

"I love you big bro." was the last thing Mikey said before he fell asleep.

"I love you too Mike." Leo said, before he too fell asleep.

_Outside the door, a few seconds later..._

"Okay. Wow." Don said.

"I'm so NOT happy we faked being asleep." Raph said.

"I'll talk to Mikey tomorrow." Don said, yawning.

"Come on. Time to get some sleep." Raph said, grabbing Don's hand.

"Okay." Don said. They started walking to Raph's room.

"I feel guilty." Don said, with his head down.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"For evesdropping." Don said, looking up at Raph with a sad expression.

"Okay. What will make you feel better?" Raph asked smiling.

"I don't know." Don said. Raph got the message.

"Come on." He said, as they walked into his room. He closed and locked the door.

_**The End**_

_Hey dudes and dudettes! Sorry it took me a while to update. Been kinda busy. I'll try to update quicker next time. Please tell me how I did! I take requests!_

_P.S. Nice surprise at the end, huh? I'll write what happened to them if you want. My good reviewers and viewers keep me writing. Thanks to all of you! See ya!_

_And... RAPH SMILED! FREAKING RARE! Good job Don._


	2. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
